The Noodly Knight
by Sortofsane
Summary: Papyrus died in a genocide run, but this time his soul left the underground, left the timeline, Left that dimension. Reincarnated into remnant with a new body and name, he now had a human soul he was born with, fused with his monster soul. With no recollection of his past life but still retaining his magick, watch as he, Jaune, tries to become a hero to gain the adoration of all.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first story on this site, so here goes. Can't say if I will update often if at all, this might be a phase, so can't promise I'll write often. Also, I don't own RWBY or Undertale, all right belong to their perspective owners, I'm just a fan so please no one sue me. Also, I will switch from first to third person perspective throughout the story. Anyway on with the story!**

 **/-/**

* * *

It was a snowy path covered in a dense fog, the path surrounded by Pinetree's covered in the frigid snow. Amidst the dense fog two dark figure could be made. One small, shaped like a human child, but giving off a dangerous aura. The other a much taller figure, initially resembling a grown man in light armor, except its exposed body seemed too scrawny to be human.

"I see you are approaching!" The taller figure Said excitedly. Completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere and the faceless expression on the small child's face. The human just took a step towards the figure.

"Are you offering a hug of acceptance?" The child just kept making their way to the tall figure. "Wowie! My Lessons are already working!" The figure exclaimed excitedly. Spreading his arms open to accept the child's hug, revealing him to be a skeleton dressed a medieval guard. "I Papyrus welcome you with open arms!"

 _* Papyrus is sparing you*_

 _/Slash/ -42063_

Papyrus Eyes bugged open wide in surprise as he felt his HP immediately empty. Soon he noticed the human had beaten him with a strike from their dusty toy knife. He stood there for a second motionless before his skull began to lean forward, then falling off his body and landing in the snow.

"W-well, that's not what I expected…" Voice slightly cracked, filled with shock for a second before switching back to its usual tone. His body that was still standing started to fall forward to join him on the ground, but it dissipated into dust before it could hit the snow.

Lying the snow the skeleton now reduced to a skull looked up and smiled towards the figure that continued to look at him with indifference. "But… st… still! I believe in you!" the human didn't care "You can do a little better. Even if you don't think so!" His voice started to break off as he felt himself starting to fade, "I…" He smiled at the child one last time.

"I Promise…"

With those last words, his head dissipated into dust. As it did the fog cleared up revealing the appearance of the child standing before the pile of dust. The dust that was once Papyrus the skeleton, brother of Sans, protégé of Undyne, and self-proclaimed master chef. Died trying to befriend a troubled child who even now was moving on, passing by his remains to move on to waterfall.

A naïve but innocent soul that was only trying to be kind. All he wanted was to join the royal guard to gain the respect and friendship of everyone in the underground. But… he never got to…

In this life, he never got to pursue his dreams…

But what about the next one?

/-/

A tall blond figure wearing a red scarf and a white armor chest plate over a hoodie could be seen holding his stomach, hunched over sitting on one of the benches on the airship. This was Jaune arc, only son of Julius Arc, brother of seven sisters. (canon outfit but with a red scarf)

Jaune had always wanted to be a hero since he was little, wanting to get the same honor and glory many of his ancestors had received when they were alive. He also wanted to make friends with as many people as he could but often failing and driving people away with his antics.

Back in Ansel he was often bullied and shunned by others his age when he was little until his older sisters started steeping in. After that he was just an outcast that all the other kids ignored or avoided, thus leaving him to grow up socially awkward with his only friends being his family. It didn't help that his mother and sisters liked to baby him either.

Yeah… not a good thing to mention to others whenever he tried to make friends. He had tried so many ways to impress people, only for it to backfire on him. Not even him offering some of his own mistrilian cooking worked!

Another thing, about Jaune was that separated him from others in his home village was that he was-well- _special._

NO! not the _my mommy says I'm special_ kind. Jaune was special because he was different from most people, not physically (well except his height and size) but Spiritually. He had his aura unlocked naturally since the day he was born, a fact that stunned the doctors and his parents when he popped out like a mini lighthouse.

Not only that, but his aura reserves were really big, larger than most other huntsmen's. And they Just. Kept. Growing. It was barely noticeable at first until his father noticed in one of their spars. Julius had connected his scroll to Jaune's aura to keep track of his progress and was surprised at what he saw. His son's aura seemed to progressively grow every day, albeit slowly, however whenever Jaune trained and exercised his aura seemed to grow faster, improving along with his body.

Due to this Julius and his wife June felt that it was best that Jaune received training from more professional trainers. They had initially wanted Jaune to stay in Ansel and live a civilian lifestyle but it seemed fate disagreed. After all, how else could you explain a baby being born with more aura than most full-grown huntsmen?

So, Julius had decided to send Jaune of to beacon, helping him be accepted through a handwritten recommendation that he had sent to the headmaster.

Finally, everything was coming up just fine for Jaune, he was going to become a huntsman! He was going to have a fresh start and people would finally see his greatness! YES, once he was a professional huntsman he would be surrounded by adoring fans! His colleagues would respect him, and he would earn the admiration of many! He would be so great they would cut a hedge to look like him in every garden and be showered in kisses every morni-!

*groan* With a sudden lurch from both the bullhead and his stomach Jaunes thoughts of grandeur were interrupted. Gloved hand clasping over his mouth Jaune fought to keep the contents of his stomach inside and not on the floor. Sadly it was a fruitless battle as he had to rush to the nearest trashcan.

Oblivious to his surrounding and the yelling a blonde girl and a little red girl with a red hood. "*Blerg* Owie…" Hands gripping the edges of the trash bin Jaune could only groan as the bullhead kept moving.

/-/

With the ship docking the doors opened, allowing a wave of students to rush out and see the academy. The blonde knight being amongst them, happy to finally be out of the monstrous contraption.

"Aw man! Now there's no way anyone is going to want to talk to me now"These were the thoughts of Jaune, seriously what a way to make a first impression. He probably grossed out everyone in his year.

Suddenly with a clench of his gloved fist, he gained a determined look on his face. "No! I'm not going to give up so easily! All I have to do is prove myself! Then everyone will see how cool I can really be and forget all about that! Nyeh heh heh!" Yelled the boy, striking a pose with a fire in his eyes and his scarf flapping in the wind (even though there wasn't any).

While the goofy knight cheered himself up, he was completely oblivious to his surroundings once again and thus did not notice that many of the students were watching him. After a few seconds they had completely dismissed it and kept moving on towards the auditorium, leaving him alone still trapped in his own musings.

It was only when the silence was interrupted by the sounds of an explosion did Jaune snap out of his reverie. "HUH?!" Head quickly snapping towards the direction the sound came from. Only to find two girls, one dressed in white and the other in black, walking away from a smoking crater. Wait, there was someone else there too, lying on they're back on the floor.

"oh no, that poor girl, she must be in trouble."The knight thought worriedly before breaking out in a smile. "I should help her, after all as a future hero it's only natural I help people in trouble, especially when it's from explosions." With that thought, he quickly and heroically rushed to the girl's aid! (Read: walked)

Leaning slightly forward he allowed his torso to block out the sun from beaming down on her face. As soon as he did the girl opened her eyes to reveal them to be an odd silver color. Said eyes quickly looked up to see an outstretched hand offered to her. "Need a hand?" Accepting the blondes head the hooded girl got back on her feet before taking another look at the knight.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

/-/

"Look all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a bigger problem than most people realize." The two students were now in a courtyard, the knight trying to redeem his image from the incident on the ship.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry! It's just that vomit boy was the first thing that came to my mind." The girl, now named Ruby, tried to explain to her new companion.

"Oh yeah? Well, how would you like it if I called you crater face!" Pointing a finger right at her face Jaune felt that he had gotten some payback.

"Hey that's different! That was a total accident!" the little reaper yelled, pouting at the knight for a second. "So… I got this thing" trying to change the subject quickly ruby pulled out her weapon. With a quick flourish, crescent rose unfolded before she slammed the blade of her scythe into the concrete.

Jumping back in surprise Jaune's eyes bugged out at the site of a giant scythe. "Gah! What is that thing?" He could only ask as the girl smiled proudly. "It's a High caliber mech scythe."

Jaune could only blink and stare in confusion, "it's also a gun." Ruby explained. "So, what do you got?

Taking a second Jaune quickly readopted his false bravado as took a proud stance, briefly concentrating before calling upon his _Semblance._ With several resounding cracks multiple long and large bones sprouted from the ground, some with pointed and sharpened ends that could easily impale someone.

Then his opened hands began to glow a bright white before fading and revealing a sword and shrined made of bone. The swords _blade_ seemed to be cut out from the bone the rest of the bone to act as the grip, it had an ulna bone as it's pommel. Next was the kite shield, which looked like several long bones placed together and sticking to each other without assistance, another larger ulna bone made the grip of the shield.

Now it was Ruby's term to widen in surprise as she too had jumped in surprise by the bone's sudden appearance. "That. Is. So. COOL!" the little weapon nut exclaimed excitedly, zipping around with her semblance, leaving small trails of rose petals all around him as she inspected his makeshift weapons.

"Howdotheysticktogether?Wheredidtheycomefrom?Isthatyoursemblance?" All these questions were asked faster than the knight could process, suddenly ruby stopped for a second before taking a step back, one brow raised. "Wait, those bones aren't from people… are they?" With that hesitant question Jaunes eyes widened in horror at the idea.

"No! Of course not, I would never do something like that!" Quickly trying to reassure the now calming girl. "Part of my semblance just lets me create them with my aura" To demonstrate all of the bones flashed white before disappearing once the lights cleared. "See?"

With her worries now quelled ruby switched back to her excited state from before. "Okay that's cool, but wouldn't that be a problem once you ran out of aura?" Really, it was a cool semblance but had to be draining.

Shrugging the blonde knight just shook his head. "Not really. Anyway, do you know where we are going?" The reaper just looked at him. "I was following you."

Just like that, the two stopped as they looked at each other and then their surroundings. "Uh oh"

* * *

 **/-/**

 **Ok, that was my first chapter, I plan on making Jaune's personality a mix between his canon one and papyrus's. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is chapter two, I got a lot of notifications after I uploaded the first chapter, like wow. Anyway, I just want to point out that since Jaune and papyruses souls were fused at birth they are one entity now, Jaune is the reincarnation of papyrus with access to his powers and parts of his personality from his past life. However, he is still Jaune, sort of like how in the Avatar Aang and Korra are reincarnations of each other but still have access to the same powers, ideals and morals from what I've seen.**

 **And of course, since it's Undertale, his soul is more powerful and has accessed to Papyrus's monster magic that's more powerful now with a human soul. I'll also be giving him his canon semblance since it's a power that comes from his human soul and Papyrus magic is that, Magic, which comes from his monster soul. Which again, are fused! I'm pretty sure Magic is independent from semblances in RWBY. Sorry for the long note, on with chapter 2.**

 **/-/**

* * *

We cut back into both Jaune and ruby running into the auditorium, having managed to make it in time before the opening speech. The two slightly out of breath after their panicked search for the room.

"Hey, Ruby!" The little reaper turned her head to see her sister waving at her. Standing near the stage with extra room around her. "Over here, I saved you a spot!"

The small protégé was going to rush over to her before she stopped, looking back at Jaune for a second before coming to a decision.

"Jaune come with me, I want to introduce you to Yang!" Ruby then grabbed him by the arm before excitedly pulling him towards where her sister was standing. The blonde Knight happily going along with it, allowing her to drag him around, or at least try.

As they got close Yang started looking over the guy her little sis had dragged over. While tall, he didn't really look that impressive to her, he looked more on the scrawny side and had a sort of a geeky vibe going on.

That was good though, that meant he wasn't some creeper trying to make any moves on her sis, that meant she wouldn't have to hurt him (yet). Besides, it only made sense that her adorkable sis would latch onto the first other dorky person she could find. So at least she was finally socializing now.

With that last thought, she smiled at ruby and her new companion. "Oh? And who is this? Didn't expect you to already find yourself a boyfriend so soon sis, you work fast." While she would hurt anyone who tried to date her sis, so soon that didn't mean wouldn't tease her over boys. What? It was practically one of her duties as her older sister.

Ruby's reaction was almost immediate, "No, It's not like that! This is Jaune, we met when he helped me up after you had abandoned me and I explode!" She had shouted that last part as she explained to her sister.

"Come on, it can't have been that bad." Yang had obviously taken the exploding comment to be figurative.

"IT WAS! Literally exploded!" Face now slightly red ruby looked over to Jaune for help. "It's true, I found her on the floor outside next to a crater." The knight added over Ruby's shoulder.

With a nod, the little reaper then focused back on her sister, "Yeah, there was this crabby rich girl who's luggage-" She was cut off when said girl walked up behind her. "YOU!" Startled, ruby instinctively jumped into the arms of her older sister out of fear. "Oh god, it's happening again!" Burying her face into her sister's shoulder the little reaper tried to avoid the ice queen's gaze.

Finally, it dawned on yang that her sister was serious. "…oh god, you actually exploded."

As ruby got out of yang's arms Weiss got into her face, "Your reckless behavior nearly blew us off the cliff!" Deciding to stand up her sister Yang got in between the two. "Look, it looks like you two just got off on the wrong foot, why not start over?"

All too happy to fix her bad first impression ruby offered her hand to the Schnee heiress. "Yeah! Hi, I'm ruby want to be friends?"

Looking at her hand with a look of disdain for a second, Weiss face shifted into a fake smile. "Of Course, We can paint each other's nails and talk about cute boys like Tall blond and scraggly over there." Voice dripping with sarcasm Weiss didn't bother keeping up the fake smile when she pointed her thumb at Jaune.

Not noting the obvious sarcasm in the Ice queen's voice ruby excitedly replied, "Really?!"

Weiss just gave her a deadpan look, "N-" Suddenly the blonde knight cut into the conversation. "Nyeheheh! I see that you too are looking to make friends as well!"

Dramatically pointing his gloved finger at the white-haired girl he continued. "Well never fear! For I the great Jaune will also become your friend." Hands proudly placed on his hips, Jaune stood nest Ruby as his scarf once again fluttered in the non-existent wind inside of the auditorium.

"What?" Weiss could only stare at the new blonde nuisance as he kept rambling.

"You see Ruby and I became friends already earlier today, and since you and her are now friends, I will also become your friend!" Jaune explained his logic, really it was so simple. After all, people always said that anyone who was friends with their friend was a friend of theirs.

Smiling with his eyes closed once again Jaune felt proud of himself and his brilliant logic once again. He had made not one, not two, but possibly three new friends today.

Ruby just stood next to Jaune nervously as many of the other students looked at the commotion. Some recognized the weird blonde guy and went back to ignoring him. Yang watched, oddly amused at her sister's weird behavior, she couldn't tell if this guy was serious or just acting to mess with the prissy girl.

Losing her patience, the heiress just made a noise of disgust before promptly turning to leave, causing Ruby to pout silently while Jaune happily waved goodbye at her oblivious to the truth about the situation. "Goodbye new friend! Let us talk again Later!" One guess on which one of them said that.

/-/

(Skipping Ozpin's speech)

Jaune was ecstatic, he was doing great, making more friends on his first day of Beacon than he ever did back home! Speaking of which he was going to have his first ever sleepover! Sort of, he'd never really had one, so he wasn't really sure how the worked.

He did know the basic premise though, sleeping in the same room with your friends, sometimes in sleeping bags. Good thing he had prepared just for that!

His sleeping bag still rolled up under his arm Jaune strolled out of the men's room after preparing himself for bed. Quickly spotting Ruby and Yang he went over to them. They were friend's, and friends slept close in sleepovers after all.

The two sisters were in the middle of a sibling fight it seemed as even though they were wrestling the teasing smile Yang's face was enough to tell him it wasn't serious.

Finally noticing him, the two broke up their argument. "Hey Jaune, what's u- What are you wearing?" Yang asked upon seeing Jaune's pajamas. She was able to tell that Jaune was like ruby, dorky and naïve, but even rubes wouldn't wear something as kiddy as that.

You see Jaune was wearing a red, yellow and white onesie that was made to resemble a racers uniform, like one of those Nascar drivers. With the gloves, footies and extra stuffing to give the poor false impression of extra muscle. The onesie resembled a child's Halloween costume more than a set of PJ's.

"Oh, these? They're my Pajama's, my sisters bought them for me." Smiling fondly at the memory of his older siblings buying them for him after he said he wanted a race car. "Anyway, can I set up next to you guys?"

Raising a brow, Yang looks into his eyes for a few seconds, getting a read on him. Satisfied, she gives him a shrug, "Eh, I guess that's fine, don't try anything funny though got it?"

Nodding the blonde knight rolls out his sleeping bag revealing the printed red face of Dustling McKing on the bag, that was designed to resemble the sentient animated racing car. Setting up next to ruby the two socially awkward dorks started an animated conversation, lifting ruby's former bad mood.

Watching this Yang couldn't help the small smile that came to her face, feeling any lingering worries she previously had vanish. This had been what she was hoping for, that ruby would be able to socialize with others like her and make some friends. Coming to a decision Yang decided that she would do her best to make sure that Jaune ended as one of Ruby's teammates.

She had already come to the conclusion that he wouldn't be any danger to her sister's innocence, heck he had the same look of childlike innocence in his eyes that Ruby had. If anything, she might have to look over both of them. Lightly grimacing at the thought having to watch over the two of them all year she shook her head of those last thoughts before focusing back on their conversation.

"I'm telling you, she doesn't want to be friends with us! She probably wants us to stay away from her." Ruby was trying to explain the situation with the Schnee heiress to Jaune.

"Nonsense! I'm sure she's just shy and has trouble communicating with people! I could tell she was like us, she really wants friends as much as we do!" The knight kept trying to tell Ruby, but both refused to accept each other's point of view.

"*Sigh* Never mind, forget about it. Let's do something else." Tired, the young rose wanted to forget about her bad experiences with the Schnee.

"Alright, why don't we introduce ourselves to the others, we'll be classmates and maybe even partners tomorrow, so we should start making friends with them already right?" Ruby's eyes widened in slight panic at Jaune's suggestion.

"A-actually how about instead we-" "Good idea, we can start with that girl over there." Poor reaper didn't get to finish her sentence as her older sister interrupted her, grabbing her by the arm and already dragging her towards a girl in a yukata reading in a corner. Getting up, Jaune followed Yang's lead, walking alongside a struggling Ruby who was trying to dig her heels into the ground.

Looking up from her book Blake could see the group of three making their way towards her. "Yoohoo, helloooo~!" Deciding to focus back on her book Blake could only hope that the blonde girl would take a hint and leave her alone.

"Hi there, names yang, this is my sis Ruby and that's Jaune" Pointing to each of them as she introduced them the two waved at the reading girl, Ruby sending her an apologetic look while Jaune waved excitedly, oblivious to the girl's mood.

"What's your name?" Blake looked at Yang with a bored look. "…Blake." She then went back to her book.

"So… this place is pretty interesting right?" Looking up from her book once again, Blake let a bit of irritation show on her face this time. "It is, almost as interesting as this book. Which I will continue to read once you leave."

Giving up Yang let the friendly smile drop from her face before looking back to Ruby and Jaune. "Yeah this girl is hopeless, let's move on to the next person."

Ignoring her, Ruby takes a step forward, standing in front of the mysterious girl. "What's it about?"

Caught off guard for a second Blake switches her focus to the young girl. "Hm?"

"Your book, what's it about?" Asking again the young rose gave Blake a friendly smile. After a moment of silence, Blake looked from her book then to Ruby again. "…It's about a man with two souls, each one fighting for control over the other."

"Why?" This time both girls were surprised by the sudden question, turning towards Jaune who up till now had been silent. "Why would the two souls be fighting if they're the same person?"

Thinking over the question a bit, she held up her book to show the title to the blonde knight, which read _The tale of Doctor Jekyll and_. "It's more complicated than that, the two souls only share a body but that's it. Their ideology's, morals and personalities are vastly different, almost to the point of being polar opposites, this generates conflict between them over even the simplest decisions."

Scratching the side of his head in confusion the blonde knight had a hard time imagining a situation like that. "Man, I can't even think of how that would be like. So It's like a hero and a villain trapped in a room or a ship together, right? Man, that would be horrible, I don't want to be forced be part of anything I don't want to do."

Finally letting out a smile Blake gave him a small nod. "It is, that's why I love reading it so much, the two souls are two different people but in a way, they also represent two sides of the same person."

Deciding to cut back into the conversation the young prodigy of the group caught the attention of the two again. "I love books, stories about Heroes and Huntsman saving the day and stopping disaster's."

One brow raised Blake contemplated such a naïve opinion. "Hoping for a happy ending?"

"I'm hoping we all will." Spreading her arms ruby gestured all around her. "That's why we're here right? To make the world a better place."

Moving to stand by her side Jaune pumped his fist, "Yeah!"

"That's certainly an innocent outlook on life." Despite her words, Blake still couldn't help but smile at the idea.

"awe!" this was the reaction of Yang hearing Ruby's words. This led to the two sisters fighting again as Yang started to pinch Ruby's cheeks. "Yang, Knock it off!"

"Excuse me!" The sisters were interrupted as the Schnee heiress appeared again. "What's with all this racket, some of us are trying to sleep you know." Hands placed on her hips ice queen scowled at the sisters.

"FRIEND!" With a wide grin on his face and arms up in the air the blonde knight greeted the heiress. Breaking eye contact from the sisters Weiss spared him a deadpan glare. "No."

Deciding to take the initiative ruby stepped up to handle the situation.

"Hey! He's just trying to be nice!" Honestly, she acted like he had ruined her favorite dress or something.

"Well if he wants to be nice to me then he can do me a favor by staying away from me and taking you with him." At this Yang lost her patience with the heiress.

"What's your problem with Jaune and my sister!?" Balking dramatically Weiss gestured towards Ruby. "My problem!? My problem is that SHE is a danger to my health, and HE is an annoyance!" At this, she shifts her finger from pointing at Ruby to Jaune.

"She already said it was an accident, and he was just trying to be nice!" Getting the heiress's face Yang and Weiss began to argue.

"Oh no, this is my fault isn't it?" Feeling guilty at seeing her sister having to stand up for her and for having someone already hate her on her first day. Eyes downcast, her thoughts were interrupted by the weight of a hand plopping on her shoulder.

Looking over her shoulder the little reaper could see the hand was Jaune. Giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze Jaune gave her the best smile he could. "It's fine Ruby. Don't worry, by tomorrow they'll both have calmed down and we can get off to a better start." With that the gave her a wink and a thumbs up before heading over to his sleeping bag.

Thinking over his words for a moment ruby decided that he had a point. With one last worried glance towards the arguing pair, Ruby made her way to her own sleeping bag.

This left Blake with the Yang and Weiss still arguing near her corner. With a sigh, the Ninja girl decided to blow out the wax candle she had been using. This caused the room to darken, with the last source of life being snuffed out.

The first day at beacon over Jaune let himself doze off as he let sleep take him.

…

…

…

…

…

 _*####,_ _###_ AN!

 _*###, #_ UIT MOVI _NG WHILE ## TA_ _LKING TO YOU!_

 _*# ### ##### #######_ , HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY.

 _*####_ T: YOU´RE A FR _EAKING WEIR_ _DO!_

 _*###_ _#### ## ### ##_ _T LIKE PUZZLES._

 _*###_ _### ###_ YOU SHAMBLE ##### _FROM PLACE TO PLACE…_

 _*###_ _###_ YOUR HANDS _ARE ###### COVERED IN DUS_ _T# ######_ _._

 _*I# ##EL_ _S_

 _*#### YOUR #####_ _##_ GOING _DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH._

 _*###_ EVER!

 _*I , #######_ _,_ SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU!

 _*######## CAN BE A GREAT PERSON_ _## #### ###!_

 _*AND ME, I_ _######_ HAVE TO TRY _## AL#!_

 _*NYEH_ _###_ HEH ### _HEH ###_ _!_

 _*_ _HEY,_ Q##T MO _VING!_

 _*THIS_ _IS E###TLY WHAT I #M_ TALKING A##UT!

 _*_ _HU###! I THINK_ YOU _### ## NEED_ _## GUIDANCE!_

 _*_ _####### NEED# TO_ KEEP ### _ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!_

 _*_ _BUT_ WORRY NOT! I, _#######…_

 _*_ _WILL ######_ BE YOUR FRIEND _### #####!_

 _*_ _# ####_ TURN YOUR LIFE _##### AROUND!_

 _*_ _I SE#_ YOU A#E ApPR##CHING.

 _*#RE ##_ U OF _FE#NG A H_ _UG OF AC_ _C####NCE_ _?_

 _*WO#IE! MY_ _LE##_ _ONS ARE_ _AL##ADY W_ _OR_ _K##G!_

 _*I,_ _#######_ , W _ELCO#E_ _##U WI#H O_ _#EN AR#S!_

 **/-/**

 **Again, sorry it took so long to update. Also, I just want to address a few more things, specifically what the ship will be. I think it's a little too early for anyone to crush on each other, (unless your Pyrrha) so I will hold off on it for now. This will not be a harem story, but there will be multiple girls interested in him, but not a lot though.**

 **In the future, I might set up a poll if I haven't decided on my own who to ship Jaune with. If that Happens, I will provide a list of girls you all can vote on. Be warned, your favorite girl might not be on the list because I already decided Jaune and her will be just friends.**

 **On the bright side however, I will set up a different poll right now. You all can decide whether or not I should bring another Undertale character into the story and even which one. Vote in the poll I set up If I should do it or not and what character you want. Will it be Sans? Chara? Undyne? You all can vote and depending on who wins I'll add them later on the story. Could take a few chapters though so please have patience.**


End file.
